In general, devices are installed in the one or more sites. The one or more sites includes entities, without limitation, medical centers, food centers like restaurants, dormitories, residencies, diagnostic centers, workplaces, factories, industries, and the like. The devices installed in the one or more sites may include, without limitations, power meters, temperature sensors, fuel sensors, televisions, Air Conditioners (AC), fans, generators, inverters, refrigerators, cooling devices, heating devices, washing machines, blenders, household devices, domestic devices, factory machines, medical and diagnostic devices etc. Each device is associated with one or more energy parameters which include, without limitations, power, voltage, current, temperature, apparent energy, power factor, run hours active energy etc. Usually, there is a necessity to regularly verify or perform validation of functioning or performance of each device in order to ensure effective functioning of the devices.
In conventional approach, the devices are verified or validated on site by a manual process where at least two persons are required to monitor the performance of each device. The two persons may include a field person and a support person. Specifically, the two persons have to go to the one or more sites and verify the performance of each device. For verification, values associated to the one or more energy parameters of the corresponding device are measured and uploaded in to a server manually. The server is related to validate the performance of the devices which is not a real-time process. Thus, the validation or verification performed by the manual process is tedious and time consuming. Additionally, such a conventional approach increases complexity and human errors in measuring the performance of the devices during the installation and/or the retrofit activities. Additionally, the instant monitoring of the performance of the devices involves a great complexity and challenge in the conventional approach.
Further, in the conventional approach, multiple visits to the sites are required from the two persons when the devices are not validated in real-time i.e. at the time of installation and/or during retrofit activities of the devices.
Furthermore, in the conventional approach, identifying incorrect mapping/connection of devices to respective power switches is difficult. In such a case, the devices can consume huge load and thus minimization of power consumption by the devices is a great challenge. Also, testing and the verification of the mapping of the device to the respective power switches during the installation and/or the retrofit activities is a tedious effort and time consuming process.